Takk for å bli født
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Norway is feeling lonely and thinks back on Iceland's childhood. Just a little one-shot to let you guys know I'm not dead. Rated because I'm paranoid, but if you think it should be lower let me know.


Title: Takk for å bli født.

Rating:

Summary: Norway is feeling lonely and thinks back on Iceland's childhood.

Pairings: None.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

***Hetalia***

Norway sat quietly in the corner of his room as his heart felt the sting of loneliness again today. It was very rare that Norway gave in to such impulses, but this time the emotion had become too much for him as a simple house cleaning turned into a trip down memory lane.

He was cleaning out his attic and had, by chance, stumble upon some of Iceland's old things from when he was a child. That was all it took for him to start reminiscing about the old times, and each memory stung worse and worse.

He remembered finding him half-frozen for the first time and holding him gently in his arms until the small child looked up at him for the very first time with those big violet eyes. He remembered taking him in as his younger brother, and the small child calling him storebror for the very first time. He remembered all the times Iceland used to crawl into his bed when plagued by nightmares or fears and how he held him to dry the small child's fears. He remembered saying goodbye when he was forced to live with Sweden after the Napoleaonic wars and had no option but to leave his dear liten bror behind. He remembered the Kalmar union, how he always went out of his way to keep Island safe from the other Nordics during those crazy times. He remembered the joy he felt learning that he and Iceland were really brothers after all that time, then the pain of knowing that Iceland didn't feel the same. Then the loneliness finally found him.

He was lonely in Oslo. His dear liten bror that he raised so carefully never came to visit, and the occasional phone calls were never much. Mostly it was just silent on both ends after they exhausted a few of the more common place topics (weather, how have you been, have you heard about so and so, and when is the next world meeting again) before finally deciding to hang up and not raise the phone bills over silence. It was never enough, and the Norwegian always found himself alone in the end, and today it was killing him inside.

So, the blonde rose from the corner and reached for his violin case, opening it slowly to admire the sleek wooden instrument for a moment or two before positioning it and gliding the bow across the strings to a tune he himself had written when he had been feeling just like this only a few months back before softly singing the lyrics he had written.

"Den blå overskyet himmel.

begge av oss gikk.

du var fortsatt le deretter.

som langt, langt bort dag.

Jeg lurer på hvorfor det ikke kommer tilbake.

Selv om jeg kan se det.

Det er for langt unna.

Som drømmer om en ikke kan nås drøm.

Jeg er fotografen tom luft uansett hvor jeg går.

Jeg klarte ikke husker.

Den siste ord.

Himmelen som plutselig forsvant.

Jeg husker det, men jeg kan ikke se det.

Vennligst chase, chase.

Til du kommer, kan du forfølge det.

Lyden av dine hjerteslag er langt unna.

Jeg plukket opp minnet.

Som ble kastet langt bort.

Takk for bursdag letter.

Hvorfor, hvorfor er Jeg alene?

Kan du føle på den andre siden?

Vennligst chase, chase.

Til du kommer til det, kan du forfølge det.

Minnet av du er renner over.

Når jeg utløste kalkulasjonsmotoren fra drømmen, var jeg alene.

Jeg kan ikke se ansiktet ditt.

Jeg hugged min pute tett til brystkassen min, og startet fremover."

The silence continued for a while after the last few notes had escaped the instrument, before deciding it was't helping and returning the instrument back to it's case before returning to the corner. He could call someone, but who would he call? Sweden was probably out with Finland and Sealand somewhere, Denmark was a pest and wouldn't understand anyway, and Iceland…. Well, it would just be the same phone call as it usually was. Perhaps Romania and England were available… Oh, right. He had to be mindful about the time differences. Romania was probably doing the work he, no doubt, procrastinated on earlier in the day, and England was probably getting ready for bed. Calling them could be disruptive so he wasn't about to bother them.

The Norwegian let out a heavy sigh and glanced up in time to catch of glimpse of the nisse in his doorway. It seemed to be looking at him, almost like it had been waiting to get his attention but didn't want to disturb him. Taking the hint and knowing better than to upset a nisse, Norway rose from his place and followed the creature as it made it's way down the stairs and into the sitting room, stopping in front of the small bookshelf over the fireplace. At first Norway didn't understand why he was brought here, then understood when the nisse looked at one book in particular. An old photo album/scrapbook that Norway had been keeping ever since he had found Iceland… and had stopped updating rather recently.

The nisse continued to stare at him until Norway finally gave in and took the book from the shelf, flipping absently through the pages. There was a lot in there, a small entry describing when he first found Iceland, a feather from when that rude puffin was first presented to him as a pet, a lock of hair from Iceland's first hair cut, a short entry describing Iceland's first lost tooth, (the tooth itself had been discarded a while ago since it had been centuries since then) Entries about Iceland starting school, a letter written during Norway's first time under Swedish rule, an old ribbon from the Kalmar union, a brief entry during the Napoleonic wars. Norway stopped there since he knew that was the last thing he put in there except the brief entry describing the world wars, then another about Iceland confirming they were brothers. He sighed again, but the nisse just nudged his arm to urge him to keep flipping.

Although not wanting to read further, he flipped forward anyway. World war I, only Iceland was involved, and he had done nothing to aid his dearest brother. He felt a sting at his heart, then kept flipping. WWII, all the Nordics were involved except Iceland, who was neutral the entire war, and dissolved his union with Denmark during that time. Denmark no longer protected Iceland for Norway like he asked. Iceland had officially cut all ties and gained his independence while Norway was being bombarded by bombs and invasions. Another sting, and he flipped the page. The short, hand written entry describing how Iceland came forward with the DNA test results that showed they were brothers… that memory stung worst of all. That day was the day that Iceland made it very clear that he wasn't going to be his younger brother anymore. Not long after leaving after being pestered into calling him storebror, Norway had called him in hopes of trying to reconnect with his younger brother… but instead, he got quite the ear bashing from the Icelandic teen. Chewed out for being a pest and treating him like a child. He remembered trying to reason with him, trying to explain that what he was saying simply wasn't the case, but the younger was hearing none of it and simply slammed the phone back on the receiver after shouting the worst thing that any older sibling could ever hear from the younger.

_"Shut up, you don't care about me at all! All you want is for me to keep doing what you want me too, but I'm not a little kid anymore so just leave me alone! I hate you!"_

Another sting, the last three words ringing in his ears again and again, almost as though he had heard them just moments ago. The nisse nudged at him again, then looked at the book like he wanted him to flip the page. Norway just gave the creature a confused look before speaking.

"There's nothing left, I haven't updated it since this entry." he reasoned, only to have his arm nudged again and a stern look thrown in his direction.

The Norwegian resisted for a while, but the nisse persisted stubbornly until the Norwegian finally gave in and flipped the page, then pause when he found an entry written there, not by himself though. He knew this penmanship, this was definitely Iceland's handwriting. He remained still for a moment, stunned by the surprise he found in there before deciding to read the contents.

_Norway, I know you aren't home right now, so I kind of let myself in. I'm glad you didn't change the lock yet (though you should because Denmark is getting a copy of your key made so he can get into your house), but that's not the reason I'm writing this. The reason I'm writing this is because I just found this book today while looking for you, and I think I understand now. You aren't trying to pester me, you just want to hang on to me. Make up for lost time because of Sweden, right? I guess I'll never know the answer to that, but whatever. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry for saying those things on the phone with you earlier. I didn't mean to upset you if I did. I just didn't know what you trying to do… and well, looking back in this book really made me realize how much you were there for me, so… I guess, what I'm trying to say is… Þakka þér ... að vera til staðar fyrir mig. Já, that's it. I doubt you'll ever find this, but if you do I hope you understand. I guess I should put this back before you get home. Bless ... eldri bróðir._

Norway remained there for a moment, stunned silent and in complete disbelief over what he had just read, but then understood and glanced back at the nisse. Iceland didn't have his sight, so wouldn't have known the nisse was there watching him write this. Now the nisse had waited until the opportune moment to show this to him. He gave the nisse a pat, making a mental note to add a treat to the porridge for the creature before picking up the phone and dialing Iceland's number.

It rang once, twice, three times before the Icelandic nation finally answered it.

"Halló?"

"Hei." Norway replied, leaning against the wall as he listened for a reply.

"Noregur, do you have any idea what time it is over here?" the other asked, a sleigh hint of annoyance sneaking into his tone.

However, said Norwegian wasn't wasting any time, so just cut right to the chase.

"I found your note in my book today." he said, trying to keep his voice even.

There was silence on the other end for a while before Iceland finally replied again.

"I meant it, you know. Þakka þér, fyrir að vera til staðar fyrir mig."

Norway smiled at that, pausing only a moment before giving his reply.

"Heh, I should be the one thanking you, Island. Takk for å bli født."

***Hetalia***

A.Q.: Hey look, I'm not dead! Song fic inspired by this video. www. youtube watch? v=6VFa4Oe0IK8 (Just take out the spaces) All I did was run the subs through an online translator to get the Norwegian lyrics so sorry if the aren't correct. Reviews are always welcome.

Þakka þér, fyrir að vera til staðar fyrir mig.- Thank you for being there for me. (Icelandic)

Já- yeah (icelandic)

Bless ... eldri bróðir- goodbye…. older brother. (Iceladic)

Halló- hello. (Icelandic)

Hei- hey (Norwegian)

Noregur- Norway (Icelandic)

Island- Iceland (Norwegian)

Takk for å bli født.- Thank you for being born. (Norwegian)


End file.
